Día lluvioso
by Solo una novata
Summary: El olor de la lluvia trae tristes recuerdos del pasado al joven de ojos verdes, sin embargo, el tiempo a pasado y las cosas han cambiado, por lo que no tendrá que preocuparse de irse solo bajo aquel paraguas. Este fic participa en la KatsuDeku week 2017


Debido a un proyecto de su profesor de historia, algunos estudiantes tenían planes de viajar al museo del otro lado de la ciudad, otros, se conformarían con la información de la biblioteca. En este último grupo se encontraba el heredero de One for all, Midoriya Izuku.

Midoriya había cancelado sus planes de ir al museo con sus compañeros en el último minuto, después de todo Allmight requería verle aquella tarde, por lo que no podía permitirse andar por ahí sin una hora límite. Eso, y que el cielo gris no le animaba mucho a salir.

Terminada la jornada de clases, se dirigió biblioteca en busca de la información necesaria para su proyecto. Se distrajo unos minutos de más al descubrir unos artículos de Allmight que jamás había visto. Aun con lo cercanos que eran, la fanaticada de Izuku no le permitía pasar una información tan valiosa sin más.

Faltando poco para las seis treinta, Deku miro vagamente por la ventana a su lado, espantándose por lo oscuro que se hallaba el cielo. Miro el reloj en la pared y confirmo su sospecha: había perdido el tren de la seis. Decaído, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su casillero para tomar un paraguas que guardaba de emergencias. Aun no empezaba a llover, pero estaba seguro que de camino a casa la lluvia lo alcanzaría, era mejor tener precauciones. Sin embargo, la lluvia comenzó a caer de camino a la salida. Vaya mala suerte.

Al llegar a la entrada, sintió como si hubiera visto aquel panorama antes: el cielo gris envolvía la escuela en un aura triste y desolada, empeorando aún más con el pesado silencio y el chico de ojos verdes siendo el último en marcharse. Nadie lo esperaba, solo estaban él y su paraguas. Si, era justo como sus días de secundaria

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Era tonto recordar aquello después de tanto tiempo. Las cosas no ya no iguales, él no estaba solo, y jamás volvería a estarlo.

Solo algo que no había cambiado del todo, algo muy preciado para él.

-Demonios…

La repentina voz a su lado cortó su respiración.

Deku se puso de piedra al ver quien había sido el último, después de él, en quedarse en la escuela hasta esas horas. Kacchan.

Tardo un minuto en entender la situación. Kacchan maldecía por lo bajo al ver las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer. Estaba tan molesto que no había notado la presencia de peliverde a su lado, un poco insultante para el chico, a decir verdad.

Deku no lo pensó dos veces y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡K-Kacchan!-lo llamo más alto de lo que debería.

El rubio dio un pequeño brinco por el repentino susto y miro en dirección a Midoriya. Chasqueo la lengua irritado al verle.

-Demonios Deku, ¿Por qué mierdas tienes que gritar?-pregunto molesto.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.-respondió apenado.

-¿Ah?, ¿Quién dijo que me asústate imbécil?

Y aquí vamos de nuevo. Midoriya observo como las gotas empezaban a caer con más fuerzas. Si le seguía el juego a su compañero, terminarían yéndose de la escuela en bote, por lo que extendió el paraguas al chico explosivo y este lo tomo confundido.

-Toma este paraguas, yo me iré corriendo a casa.

-¿Qué?

Bakugou no entendía muy bien la situación, pero era más que obvio el porqué de las acciones de Midoriya. Jamás podrían irse juntos a casa.

Si bien es cierto que su relación había mejorado, no había forma de que pudieran volver solos a casa y menos en un mismo paraguas. La posibilidad de una catástrofe era demasiado grande.

"Además, andar juntos en un mismo paraguas, ¿Qué no es cosa de parejas?", pensó el pecoso algo avergonzado.

-De acuerdo-tras amarrarse los cordones, Midoriya se puso de pie y empezó a trotar un poco en el mismo sitio.-, ¡no vemos en el dormitorio!

Y así, empezó a correr.

-¡Espera un maldito momento pequeña mierda!

Y este, lo siguió.

Midoriya sentía como las gotas caían con fuerza contra su cara. No había escuchado las palabras de Bakugou, pero conociéndolo no era algo de gran importancia. Luego le recriminaría que no necesitaba su paraguas o algo así, pero para él estaba bien.

Sin embargo, una fuerte mano tomo su mochila y lo hizo caer hacía atrás. Esperaba una fuerte caída, pero nunca llego. En lugar de eso, su espalda se encontraba apoyada en un fuerte torso y las gotas ya no caían contra cara. Al mirar atrás, estuvo cara a cara con la expresión enfadada de Bakugou.

-¡¿Kacch-su sorpresa fue dejada a medías por el fuerte puñetazo en su cabeza.

-¿Crees que puedes dejarme tu estúpido paraguas e irte así como así a los dormitorios mierda?-grito enfadado-¿Te imaginas lo que dirían si tu llegarás empapado y yo con tu estúpido paraguas?, ¡¿Me quieres joder?!

Contrario a lo que esperaba Bakugou, Midoriya no puedo evitar reír ante las acusaciones del chico. Definitivamente no había pensado en eso. Alejándose lo necesario, Midoriya tomo la sombrilla y espero a que el rubio se alejara. Una lástima, realmente no deseaba que se mojara.

-¿Qué estas esperando estúpido? Empieza a caminar.

-¿Eh? Quieres decir… ¿Qué iras conmigo?

-¿Tengo de otra?-dijo irritado.-Además, seguro te pasaras jodiendo si me resfrió o algo así y te echaras la culpa. No estoy para aguantar tus mierdas.

Midoriya no contesto. Solo rio un poco más por lo bajo y empezó a caminar.

El corazón del peliverde latía a gran velocidad con cada paso que daban. Tanto Midoriya como Bakugou sostenían la sombrilla para evitar que se inclinase al lado contrario. Sus manos estaban tan cerca que casi podían tocarse. Desde esa corta distancia, Midoriya sentía como un suave calor emergía de la mano del rubio, culpa de su quirk, podía imaginar. Sus hombros se rozaban cada dos por tres pero ninguno decía nada. El pecoso temía que el chico explosivo se enfadará por dicha cercanía, pero al parecer entendía que la situación lo ameritaba.

A un par de esquinas de los dormitorios, la lluvia empezó a dispersarse y el cielo empezaba a aclararse, pero ninguno de los dos soltaba el paraguas. El olor a humedad inundaba sus narices, tal y como en sus días de secundaría. Simplemente que ahora, ambos caminaban por el mismo sendero, bajo el mismo paraguas.


End file.
